


New York Snow

by candysams



Series: 12 Days of Banana Fish-mas [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 12 Days of Banana Fish-Mas, Christmas, M/M, One-Shot, and kind of got away from me, ash and eiji playing in the snow, day 9: snow, this is super indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysams/pseuds/candysams
Summary: It's Eiji's first snow in America and he wants to see itnow.Written for Day 9: Snow of 12 Days of Banana Fish-mas, hosted by @/softaslans on twitter!





	New York Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would get a chance to write for this prompt but I woke up and it was snowing and inspiration struck! It's a little rushed but I hope you enjoy!

“Ash.  _Ash_!” Ash never thought he would live long enough to experience a child excitedly jumping on his bed like it was Christmas morning, but Eiji was accurately replicating the feeling in his attempts to wake Ash up.

He felt Eiji collapse onto the bed next to him, giving up jumping when he saw Ash open an eye and glare at him. Instead, he settled onto all fours and crawled over Ash, hovering so close that Ash could feel the tickle of Eiji’s breath on against his cheek. Ash sighed heavily and squirmed in his blanket cocoon until he flipped onto his back, facing Eiji.

“You are awake!” Eiji grinned, slowly lowering himself so that he was resting on top of Ash. The added pressure kept Ash twice as warm under the blanket, which he was grateful for since Eiji had apparently turned down the thermostat as part of his evil plan to wake Ash up early.

Judging by the time on the dresser clock, it was _very_ early.

Ash continued glaring at Eiji, who didn’t seem affected by his glare like the rest of his gang was. Instead, he draped his arm over Ash’s chest, hand over Ash’s heart, and rested his chin on top of his forearm. Ash’s gaze softened as he watched Eiji’s expression change from pure, mischievous excitement to gentle contentment.

 “It is snowing outside!” Eiji exclaimed, eyes wide and shining.

“Does it not snow in Japan?”

“We get snow in Izumo, but this is New York snow! It is different!” Eiji reasoned. “I want to go out and see!”

“Then take Bones and Kong with you.” Ash attempted to turn over and bury his face back in his pillow, but Eiji was heavier than him and the weight kept him pinned in place. He turned just his face away instead and gazed out the window, watching the snow that had inspired Eiji’s plan drift in flurries outside.

“They texted, they are stuck in their apartment because of the snow.” Eiji replied, shoving his phone in Ash’s face to show him the text messages, as if Ash wasn’t close enough to catch any lie that might cross Eiji’s face. “Alex too.”

Ash rolled his eyes. Eiji had clearly thought ahead and covered all his bases. Of course, Ash was the one who had foreseen the overnight snow and sent all his guys home instead of keeping one or two hanging around in the apartment like usual. Maybe he was getting soft.

He met Eiji’s gaze again and sighed. Eiji took that as a sign of victory, a wide grin splitting across his face.

Ash really was soft.

“Not for too long, you’ll catch a cold.” Eiji’s weight freed him, and Ash took the opportunity to sit up. “And we’re eating breakfast first.”

Eiji had already fried a fish for his own breakfast, but he made a quick avocado and shrimp salad for Ash, who refused to get dressed before eating. He wrapped himself in a blanket as Eiji wolfed down his breakfast, taking small bites from his salad and watching the snow fall behind Eiji’s head.

New York snow never stopped Ash, or most New Yorkers, or Eiji. The Japanese was so impatient that he practically pulled Ash’s pants on for him until Ash swatted him away and made him wait outside their room.

Ash stepped out of their room bundled from head-to-toe, throwing a red knit hat at Eiji to cover his head. Once he was satisfied that Eiji was dressed warm enough to brave the chill and whatever surprises he had planned, they left the apartment and locked the door behind them.

Eiji pulled Ash out of the elevator and towards the front door, barely giving the doorman enough time to open it for them. Ash didn’t know what Eiji was expecting, since the city didn’t cease to wake up and go about its day, even blanketed in snow. A snow plow had already gone through, leaving only freshly fallen and freshly melted slush in the street. The sidewalk had been salted the nice before, only spare traces of snow staying frozen until morning, leaving a thin layer of water that would refreeze overnight. It didn’t make the most impressive sight.

Eiji didn’t seem to care, taking the scene on the ground in for a moment before turning his gaze to the snow still falling from the sky. He pulled off his glove, catching a couple flakes on his bare skin. They melted almost instantly, but Eiji still turned to Ash with a look of amazement.

“Let’s go somewhere nicer.” Ash suggested. He didn’t want Eiji to settle for the ugly street snow, trampled by pedestrians and taxis and melting in his hand. He wanted Eiji to see the finest snow his city had to offer.

Eiji nodded vigorously, pulling his glove back on to cover the wet patch. He trailed Ash the whole way there, trying to fit his shoes into the damp footprints left by Ash and pausing to look at a set of small snowmen created by some children as they waited for the school bus.

Eiji’s face when they first stepped outside was nothing compared to the awe-inspiring look when they rounded the corner and stopped in front of Central Park. At this early hour, few people had gone through to trod on the snow, leaving much of it resting as a clean white blanket. The trees glittered with snow in their branches, protecting the snow on the ground from melting as the sun rose. It was pure, untouched, and Ash couldn’t help but compare it to Eiji.

They walked through the park until they reached a large, open area, the morning sunlight streaming through and glittering off the falling snow. It was blinding, just like Eiji’s smile.

It seemed to blind Eiji too, as the man ran excitedly forward and immediately tripped on something hidden in the snow. He faceplanted in the snow, sinking a few inches into the fluffy white blanket. Ash immediately darted after him, dropping to his knees in the snow next to Eiji’s still form. He yanked Eiji’s shoulder up and brushed the snow off his face to check for signs of a broken nose. Luckily, only Eiji’s pride was hurt, and just barely. He flopped onto his back with a laugh, sprawled out on the ground and half-covered in snow.

“Thank you for bringing me, Ash” Eiji earnestly said, reaching a gloved hand up to grab one of Ash’s. Ash chuckled, using his other hand to wipe as much snow as he could off Eiji’s face. Eiji continued to talk, even though his face was bright red and going numb from the cold. “It is very pretty!”

“Yeah,” Ash nodded his agreement, although his gaze stayed on Eiji’s face, “it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just Ash and Eiji being dorks in love :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out the #12dobfmas prompts [here!](https://twitter.com/softaslans/status/1066057975431860226)
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](https://candysams.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/candysamstwit)!


End file.
